Wildstar's Path
by Wildsong557
Summary: A forbidden love leads to the splitting of a litter, one that shatter's the remaining cat's world. A chilling prophecy is created, leading to mistrust, and war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silverfeather crouched, her blue eyes narrowed. The moonlight bleached her silver tabby fur pure white, making it gleam like a Greenleaf sun. She felt the wind ruffle her fur, making her shudder. It was early Greenleaf, and her short, smooth fur was not much protection from a cold night. Her tail flicked from side to side as she crept along the forest floor. The squirrel continued to nibble on the hazelnuts, unaware of the silent hunter who was coming ever closer.

Bunching her muscles, Silverfeather prepared to spring. She was eager to make this kill, it would be her first catch of the night. She placed all of her weight on her haunches and she shifted quietly into position. She wasn't going to mess up this time.

A crow cawed, causing the squirrel to jump in alarm. Silverfeather sprang, her powerful hind legs sending her two foxlengths across the mossy ground, landing squarely onto the squirrel. With a quick swipe of her forepaw, the squirrel was dead. Silverfeather relaxed, then scraped dirt over the dead squirrel to protect it from predators, like that crow. Raising her pretty head, she sniffed the air for the scent of more prey. Vole!

Silverfeather turned and stalked lightly through the undergrowth in the direction of the smell, careful to avoid ferns and brambles that would brush or snag her fur or boulders that would scrape against her claws. As she neared the rodent, the wind changed, carrying her sent to the vole. The rodent bolted, vanishing into the ferns. Silverfeather tore after it, her claws out. She followed the vole through the forest, frustration burning through her veins. She followed it all the way to Twolegplace, where she lost sight of her prey.

"Fox dung." She muttered, glancing up and down the fence line. In front of her was a small hole in the fence that reeked of vole. She probably shouldn't have chased the creature so rashly, being a young warrior trying to prove herself. She sighed and sat down, sniffing for any scent of prey. She smelled Twoleg, cat, and the fresh scent of vole, but nothing else. She stood and was about to head deeper into the forest when she heard something hit the ground behind her. Whirling, Silverfeather gasped at what she saw.

An extremely handsome brown-and-white tom had apparently leaped over the fence, and dangling from his jaws was the vole. His amber eyes were shining with amusement at Silverfeather's face. To Silverfeather, he didn't look like a kittypet. He had a few scars on his ears, and no kittypet would bother to catch a vole. He placed the fresh-kill on the ground at his paws, his gaze never leaving Silverfeather. His long fur was well-groomed and sleek, with dark tabby stripes and a white muzzle, chest, belly, and paws. He stepped back from the vole.

"I believe this belongs to you." He meowed in a rich voice.

Silverfeather nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes, it does." She breathed.

"I'm Rye," The stranger said, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "Who are you?"

"I'm Silverfeather." She replied, snapping out of her shock. "And you're trespassing."

Rye cocked his head. "Are you one of those forest cats? Those ones all the kittypets gossip about?"

"Get out of here, kittypet!" growled Silverfeather. "And yes, I'm a forest cat."

"I'm not a kittypet. I'm what you'd call a… rogue, I guess. I'm not threatening you. I just caught this vole for you, you should be grateful." Rye replied, sounding mildly offended.

Silverfeather growled and snatched up the vole, flicking her tail in dismissal. "Leave now, rogue. And thank you." She called back, her voice muffled. She heard the cat leap over the fence and land on the other side. Silverfeather paused, glancing back at the fence. She would have to come back to thank the brown rogue… she shook her head and kept going to where she had buried the squirrel. She arrived on the site, digging up her prey. As she rolled it over as she tried to lift it, she saw its belly crawling with maggots. Silverfeather shrieked and dropped her vole in surprise. The squirrel reeked of crowfood.

_I only just caught this!_ She thought, her eyes wide. How could it have rotted in so little time? She glanced up at the sky, where Silverpelt was shining brightly. Was it a sign from StarClan? Silverfeather glanced at the rotted-out squirrel, then picked up the vole and ran back to camp, her eyes wide. What did it mean?

***

"They're beautiful, Silverfeather." Murmured Torncloud. "What will you name them?"

Silverfeather looked down at her two kits suckling from her belly. One was a fluffy silver tabby like Silverfeather, the other was a tortoiseshell. Silverfeather purred at her two daughters, one of which let out a loud squeak before starting to suckle again.

"The tabby will be Ashkit," She replied, "For my mother, Ashstorm."

"That's a wonderful name," Torncloud meowed. "And the other?"

Silverfeather had already decided on the other's name. She had decided to honor Rye's freedom by naming her mottled daughter—"Wildkit," Silverfeather mewed. "Her name is Wildkit." Her daughter's tortoiseshell fur was also a good explanation, her fur was a wild mess of black, brown, ginger, and white on her belly and paws.

"_Wild_kit?" Exclaimed Hailkit, who had been watching from behind his mother, Echowhisper.

Silverfeather glared at the gray kit, who shrank back behind Echowhisper under Silverfeather's cold blue gaze.

"I think it's a wonderful name, Silverfeather." Meowed Echowhisper, glancing at her kit.

"Eat these," Torncloud ordered. Hailkit bounded over to the gray-and-white medicine cat and sniffed the herbs at his paws.

"What do these do?" Hailkit asked.

"Those are borage," Torncloud replied. "They'll help Silverfeather's milk supply."

"Can I help?" Hailkit mewed.

"No, Silverfeather will eat these herself." Torncloud replied, pushing the hairy leaves over to Silverfeather.

Bending her head, she ate the herbs quickly, forcing down the bitter leaves. Ashkit squeaked indignantly as Silverfeather shifted her position.

Echowhisper stood and stretched, her white-tipped tail kinked high into the air. "Hailkit, come with me to the medicine den. I have this stubborn thorn that just won't go away." Hailkit bounced with excitement and chased his tail.

Torncloud looked at Silverfeather, his eyes shining with worry. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked.

Silverfeather nodded. "I'll yowl if I need you." Echowhisper, Hailkit, and Torncloud left the nursery, leaving the silver tabby queen alone with her kits.

A handsome brown-and-white head poked in through the hidden weak spot in the nursery walls. Silverfeather had torn it when she had discovered she was pregnant, so Rye could visit her without her having to go to Twolegplace. Rye purred and shouldered his way into the den, padding over to Silverfeather. He nuzzled her, his eyes closed happily.

"They're beautiful, Silverfeather. What are their names?" Rye murmured.

"The silver tabby is Ashkit, and the tortoiseshell is Wildkit." Silverfeather replied, licking her mate's muzzle. "After you."

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits." Rye meowed, "Here, I caught you a few mice." He placed two mice at Silverfeather's paws. Silverfeather purred and bent to sink her teeth into the largest.

She drew back sharply, her nose wrinkled at the scent of crowfood. Rye blinked in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"It smells of crowfood!" Silverfeather gasped, flipping over the mouse with one paw. Maggots squirmed through the mouse's belly fur.

"But I just killed it!" Rye protested. "How can it be rotten?"

"It's a sign," Muttered Silverfeather, "From StarClan. I had it once before, when we first met…"

Rye blinked, obviously disbelieving her. "Silverfeather, there's probably another explanation," He meowed.

Silverfeather ignored him. "One of our kits will create something that will destroy her one day." She murmured, feeling her mouth moving but not aware of what she was saying.

"Silverfeather…"

Silverfeather looked to where Silverpelt was sparkling in the shadowy sky. "StarClan protect us from what is to come."


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Falconstar – Light brown tabby with darker stripes, amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Yewleaf – Black-and-white she-cat, amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Torncloud – Gray-and-white tom. **Apprentice: Hailpaw**

**Warriors: **

Poppyleaf – Black she-cat with white chest, hind paws, and tail-tip.

Longclaw – Dark gray tom with unusually long claws.

Tallstride – Long-legged pale ginger tom. **Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Volenose – Brown she-cat with an extremely narrow muzzle, large ears, green eyes.

Squirreltail – Dark ginger she-cat.

Raindapple – Gray-and-white she-cat with darker flecks on the gray patches.

Hazelwing – Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Bluestripe – Blue-gray tom with a darker stripe across his shoulders.

Graystorm – Stormy gray tom with orange eyes. **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Flamefoot – Ginger tom with white paws, blue eyes..

Snakeclaw – Brown tom with black stripes.

Petalspots – Black-and-white she-cat, white patches resembling falling petals. **Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

Foxtail – Ginger she-cat, bushy tail.

Thornfang – Golden tom with unusually long teeth.

**Apprentices: **

Wolfpaw – Elegant gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Hawkpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with a deep 'v' scar in his ear from a hawk attack as a kit.

Hailpaw – Pale gray tom with darker flecks, white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice to the medicine cat.

Dawnpaw – Cream she-cat with blue eyes and long fur.

**Queens****: **

Silverfeather – Pretty silver tabby, blue eyes. Mother of Wildkit, (mottled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat) and Ashkit (Gray tabby she-cat)

Sparkfur – Flame-colored she-cat, amber eyes. Mother of Maplekit, (Pale brown tabby tom) Owlkit, (Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and muzzle) and Russetkit (dark ginger she-cat)

Cherryfur – Reddish she-cat, amber eyes. Mother of Goldenkit. (Pretty long-haired golden tabby.)

Shrewpelt – Gray-brown she-cat, green eyes. (Expecting)

**Elders: **

Meadowbreeze – Once-pretty light brown tabby-and-white she-cat.

Stormclaw – Frail dark gray tom.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Jaystar – small gray tabby, blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Ripplefur – Wavy-furred dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Minnowstream – Sleek silver tabby.

**Warriors: **

Blackfur – Black tom.

Mistwhisker – Pale gray tabby she-cat. **Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Snaketail – Light brown tabby tom.

Breezewhisker – Fluffy gray she-cat.

Mintfoot – Gray she-cat, white paws.

**Queens****:**

Nettlefur – Brown tabby she-cat with long, spiky fur.

Snowdapple – White she-cat with darker flecks. Mother of Larchkit, Patchkit, and Quailkit.

Badgerstripe – Black she-cat, white stripe between eyes and down muzzle.

**Elders: **

Squirrelfur – Ginger she-cat.

Lizardtail – Light brown tabby tom.

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Burntstar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail.

**Deputy:** Tigerpelt – Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Birchwhisker – Gray tabby tom. **Apprentice: Harepaw**

**Warriors: **

Threetoes – Ginger tom with three toes on one of his forepaws.

Rabbitfoot – Swift brown-and-cream tabby tom.

Thrushwing – Ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

Elmtail – Pale gray tabby tom.

Kestrelwing – Brown tom with black flecks. **Apprentice: Redpaw**

Berryfur – Cream she-cat, green eyes.

Eagletalon – Muscular black-and-white tom, amber eyes. **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Snakestripe – Brown tabby tom.

**Queens****:**

Mousepelt – brown she-cat. Mother of Sandkit and Badgerkit.

**Elders: **

Suntail – yellowish ginger tom.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Crowstar – Elderly black tom.

**Deputy:** Ratclaw – Wiry brown tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Dewpool – Shaded silver she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Larkwing – Slim gray she-cat. **Apprentice: Otterpaw**

Willowleaf – A tiny tortoiseshell she-cat. **Apprentice: Smallpaw**

Lilystream – beautiful brown tabby she-cat.

Jaggedtail – Brown tabby tom with a kinky tail. **Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Barkfur – Muddy brown tom.

Darkcloud – Jet black tom, amber eyes.

**Queens****: **

Dustfur – Pale brown she-cat. Mother of Birdkit, Nettlekit, and Thornkit.

**Elders: **

Heronwing – Beautiful white she-cat.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Rye – Brown-and-white rogue, amber eyes. Father of Wildkit and Ashkit.


	3. Living with a Name

Chapter 1

Wildkit rolled over in her sleep, her hind paws landing on Maplekit's face. The light brown tabby squeaked in displeasure, snuggling closer to his mother, Sparkfur. The ginger queen glared at Wildkit, who awoke and blinked sleepily at her.

"Watch where you're rolling, Wildkit!" Sparkfur growled. She wrapped her tail protectively around her three kits, her eyes narrowed. "They're too young for that!"

Shrinking back, Wildkit mewed feebly, "I'm sorry," before scrambling to her paws. She stretched, her tail raised, then relaxed. She had opened her eyes a few days before, and yet she was _still_ not allowed out of the nursery. It was getting crowded in the nursery, with Sparkfur giving birth a few days after Silverfeather, though Poppyleaf and Hailkit--now Hailpaw, the medicine cat apprentice--had moved recently. The bright ginger queen had given birth to three kits, Maplekit, a light tabby, Russetkit, with a dark ginger coat, and Owlkit, named for his dark fur and large eyes. Wildkit wished they were big enough to play. Shrewpelt had become noticeably pregnant, and had moved into the nursery along with her rapidly swelling belly. Wildkit wondered what her kits would look like.

Ashkit stirred next to her, her striped tail wrapped tightly around her body. Wildkit nudged her sister with her paw, making Ashkit squeak and kick out, catching Wildkit on her muzzle. Wildkit mewed and stumbled backwards, tripping over Owlkit and Russetkit. The two dark-furred kits let out a loud yowl and squirmed, kicking and wailing. Sparkfur hissed at Wildkit, who leaped to her paws and scrambled to the other side of the nursery. Silverfeather awoke with a start, jostling Ashkit, who woke up as well.

"Those two need to start playing outside!" Sparkfur snapped, "They're much too rough! They'll hurt my kits! That Wildkit already tripped over all three."

Wildkit smiled sheepishly at Silverfeather's glare, then lowered her ears and stared at her paws. "Sorry." She muttered.

"I should think so!" Silverfeather meowed sternly. Then she glanced at the other two queens, her eyes dark with worry. "But, do you think they're ready to go outside?"

Shrewpelt purred. "They're more than ready; it's long overdue."

Ashkit scrabbled to her own paws clumsily, her eyes shining. "Can we? Please, mom!"

Wildkit trotted over to her sister, mewing, "I'm really sorry, can we please go?_ Pleeeaaaase_?"

Cherryfur flicked her tail. "I let Goldenkit out the moment she opened her eyes, you know."

Silverfeather sighed and closed her eyes, then meowed, "Alright, but stay within my sight!"

Wildkit and Ashkit yowled happily, leaping out of the den with large bounds. Ashkit slipped, then scrambled after her sister. Wildkit rolled her eyes, Ashkit was so clumsy, she wouldn't be surprised if her mousebrained sister fell into a fox den!

Looking up as she exited the nursery, Wildkit gasped; the camp was huge! Cats stood in the shadows around the rim, grooming near a wall of gorse that was so tall Wildkit was sure it could keep another Clan out easily. A huge boulder stood on the far side, the lip facing the camp. Wildkit could just make out a den below it, covered with a curtain of lichen. Was that the warrior's den? A fern tunnel went off to the side, and next to that was a fallen tree. A tree stump was nearby, the ferns bent over into a den. That couldn't be the warrior's den, much too small. Next to the nursery was a large bush, smelling very strongly of cats. Was that it? Wildkit let out a loud squeal and streaked towards the bush, with Ashkit following.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Silverfeather, charging out of the den after her kits, stopping them in their tracks. "You'll leave with me, and remember what I said, don't—"

"—Leave your sight," Wildkit mewed, bored. "I know. Can we go now?"

Silverfeather sighed, then mewed. "Stay outside the nursery, maybe Goldenkit will play with you."  
Ashkit sat down, her ears low. "I don't think she likes us; I only see her at night when we go to sleep!"

"She's older than you;" Silverfeather replied, "She's allowed to go outside alone."

Cherryfur pushed her way out of the den, her reddish fur glinting in the sunlight. She stretched, and a warrior grooming on the far side of the ravine looked up and padded over to the red queen. Wildkit stared at him; he looked so strong! His sleek ginger fur shone to match his mate's, though his long legs made him appear much skinnier. He and Cherryfur nuzzled, purring, as a golden she-cat tumbled from around the large bush. The golden kit bumped into the ginger tom, who purred and licked Goldenkit between her ears.

"That's Tallstride, one of our senior warriors," Silverfeather murmured, "He's Goldenkit's father."

Ashkit whispered into Wildkit's ear, "Wow, look how tall he is!" She blinked critically at her own short legs. "Do you think I'll get bigger?"

Wildkit fluffed out her chest, mewing, "Well, I will! I'll be the best warrior ever!"

Silverfeather purred and licked her kit's cheek, making Wildkit wrinkle her nose. "I'm sure you will, sweetheart," She meowed, "If you want, you could go meet the other warriors."

At that Wildkit bounced with excitement, but Ashkit looked uncertain. "What if they're scary?" Ashkit asked.

Wildkit nudged her sister, mewing, "Come on! They're not that bad, maybe we'll have one of the nice ones as a mentor!" When her sister still looked worried, Wildkit shouldered her foreword. "Please, Ashkit? I want to see the warrior's den!"

Wildkit looked longingly at the huge bush that smelled of the other cats, where Goldenkit was still playing with a ball of moss. Cherryfur padded over to her kit and nudged her, murmuring something. Goldenkit sprang to her paws, then nuzzled her father. Wildkit's heart ached at the sight; she didn't even have a father. Silverfeather refused to talk about him, and the other queens didn't press.

"Oh… alright," Replied Ashkit grudgingly, "But I still think they'll be scary. "

Silverfeather flicked her tail, "Stay near me; I don't want to lose you." She padded calmly towards a pile of dead prey in a corner, the smell wafting from it made Wildkit's mouth water.

A slim, black-and-white she-cat was crouching by the fresh-kill pile, grooming her paw. The she-cat's dark fur was dotted with white spots that resembled falling petals. She looked up from her grooming as Silverfeather, Wildkit, and Ashkit approached, and Wildkit could see that her eyes were a pale blue.

_Are mine blue?_ Wildkit thought. Silverfeather trotted over to the black-and-white queen, then dipped her head in greeting.

"Hello, Petalspots," Silverfeather meowed.

"Silverfeather! Out of the nursery, I see! And these must be your kits!" The spotted queen replied, blinking warmly at Silverfeather. "What are their names?"

"Ashkit and Wildkit," Silverfeather purred, pointing at each with her tail.

"_Wild_kit?" Petalspots exclaimed, looking up. "Why _Wild_kit?"

"Hey!" Wildkit protested.

Silverfeather brushed her daughter's muzzle with her tail tip, quieting her. "It fits her." She said coldly, "That's all."

"But isn't wild… dangerous? Untamable?" Petalspots mewed quickly.

"Wildkit has an honorable name, and I will not thank the cat who argues otherwise," Silverfeather growled back, sweeping her kits away with her tail. Ashkit meowed a quick goodbye to Petalspots, while Wildkit just stared at her white paws.

_Untamable? Dangerous? Is my name bad? Then why did Mom name me it?_ Questions buzzed in Wildkit's mind, diverting her. When Ashkit tried to get her to chase a beetle, Wildkit just flicked her ears.

"We're going to the warrior's den now, I—" Silverfeather cut herself off, noticing Wildkit's expression. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Wildkit hesitated, then looked up. "Momma, why did Petalspots think my name was bad? Am I bad, is that why you named me Wildkit?"

"Sweetie;" Silverfeather murmured, bending and licking her daughter between her ears, "I would never name you something cruel, but I cannot tell you why you were named at the moment."

"Why not?" Ashkit interrupted. "Why was I named _Ash_kit?"

"After my mother," Silverfeather replied. Turning back to Wildkit, she mewed, "The weight would be too much to bear for such a young cat, I will tell you when you are old enough to handle it."

Wildkit fluffed out her chest. "But I'm big and strong! I can handle it; tell me!"

Silverfeather shook her head. "No," She replied heavily, "When you're older, now come with me to the warrior's den."

As they neared the large bush, which had a gap in the side that revealed it to be a den, Ashkit whispered into Wildkit's ear, "This is _so_ cool! You have a secret about your name! I wonder if it has to do with our dad!"

"It's not cool! I don't want to have a name everyone else thinks is weird!" Wildkit hissed back, glancing at their mother. Silverfeather's ears flicked, but if she had heard, she pretended not to.

They arrived at the den moments later, Ashkit complaining that her leg was cramped. Wildkit snorted quietly. Ashkit complained a lot, too. Silverfeather paused at the entrance, holding up her tail to signal them to stop.

"You should sit out here; the dawn patrol is leaving." Silverfeather meowed. "What can you smell?"

Wildkit took a deep breath, letting the scents flood her jaws as she opened her mouth. She closed it again, thinking hard. "I smell Hailpaw! But medicine cats don't sleep here."

"Torncloud is taking care of Flamefoot, who wrenched his shoulder yesterday somehow. Hailpaw is watching, learning how to treat it himself." Silverfeather replied.

"Can we see Flamefoot?" Ashkit asked, her eyes shining.

Silverfeather shook her head. "No, the last thing a wounded cat wants is a pair of kits playing with his tail."

"But we'll play with his ears instead!" Wildkit protested.

Silverfeather let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Either way, I'm sure Flamefoot wouldn't appreciate it. Oh! Here comes the patrol!"

Wildkit gasped as four cats padded out of the den. Their pelts were sleek, with the occasional scar parting their fur. One, a she-cat, had sleek dark brown fur with almost no stripes, and emerald green eyes that sparkled like dew on a leaf. The thing that stood out most of Wildkit, though, was the she-cat's narrow muzzle and large ears, making her eyes appear too large for her thin face. A blue-gray tom followed her out, his blue eyes darker than Petalspots'. A dark stripe ran across his shoulders, and his tail was tipped with darker gray. After him came a thick-furred stormy gray tom with amber eyes the color of fire, his gaze like a piercing claw. Last, a small ginger she-cat padded out, her amber eyes matching the gray warrior's in ferocity. She held her bushy tail high into the air, her gaze indifferent to the two kits.

"The brown she-cat is Volenose, you can see why," Silverfeather muttered to her kits, "The blue-gray tom is Bluestripe, and the dark gray tom is Graystorm. The ginger she-cat is Foxtail, Graystorm's mate."

The brown she-cat, Volenose, turned at the sound of Silverfeather's mew. Seeing the kits, Volenose called out, "Hold up! I want to say hello to Silverfeather and her kits, I'll only be a moment."

Bluestripe paused, glancing back, then saw Silverfeather. "We'll wait by the gorse tunnel; make it quick, we're late as it is." The blue tom turned and padded after the rest of the patrol.

Volenose padded over to the kits, purring warmly. "Welcome to ThunderClan, little ones!"

Wildkit blinked at her, her words caught on her tongue. Ashkit, however, stood on her toes, trying to match the tall queen's height.

"I'm Ashkit!" She squeaked, giving up on trying to look taller and becoming preoccupied with chasing her tail. "See? I have gray fur, like ashes, Mamma says!"

Volenose let out a _mrrow _of amusement, then turned to Wildkit. "And what's your name, little one?" She asked warmly. Wildkit flinched, her ears flat. What if Volenose acted like Petalspots?

Silverfeather brushed Wildkit's shoulder gently with her tail. "Go on, sweetie, it's alright."

"I'm Wildkit," Wildkit mewed quietly.

Volenose pricked her ears. "Why are you ashamed of that? I can see why you're named that, I can hardly make out which color is which on your pelt!"

Wildkit looked up, surprised. Volenose not only liked her name, but she saw a reason for it! Wildkit decided she liked this sleek she-cat. Silverfeather blinked gratefully at Volenose.

"Thank you," Silverfeather replied, then nodded in the direction of the rest of the patrol, who were waiting by a tunnel in the gorse walls. Foxtail yowled something, and Bluestripe waved his tail impatiently. "You'd better get going, Volenose. You wouldn't want the patrol to leave without you."

Volenose twitched her whiskers. "They need me to do all of the scenting, I can't keep them waiting long." She turned and trotted after the rest of the patrol, her tail raised high. Ashkit and Wildkit called their good-byes, then turned back to their mother.

"Who will we meet now?" Wildkit asked hopefully. "Can we explore with Goldenkit?"

Silverfeather blinked good-naturedly. "Not now, Goldenkit is busy with her mother, and its best if you stay with me for now; you are young, after all. Do you want to meet the elders?"

Ashkit bounced on her paws, her tail erect. "Yes! Please!" Her spirits had lifted considerably since meeting Volenose, she seemed eager to meet the cranky elders, though Wildkit was sure it could wait. Meeting some of the other warriors sounded more fun than elders. Maybe she would see Falconstar himself!

"It's this way," Silverfeather meowed. "Follow me." She turned and padded in the direction of the fallen tree, which Wildkit could just make out the dark shape of two cats.

"Just two?" Wildkit asked as they approached the tree.

"Yes, poor Graywing died of greencough last winter, though she was young for an elder. She retired from an injury during battle." Silverfeather replied. "She was Stormclaw's littermate."

"Stormclaw?" Ashkit mewed, tripping over her paws and scrambling back into a dignified position.

"Our newest elder, he's quite kind to kits; I think you'll like him." Silverfeather, Ashkit, and Wildkit arrived at the fallen tree just as the sun began to peek around the clouds. The golden sunlight filtered through the trees around the ravine, dappling the clearing with light and shadow. A sliver of sunlight shone through a gap in the bark of the fallen tree, shining onto a cat's face. The cat snorted in its sleep, waking in a instant.

"Argh… when will there be a Greenleaf where we can sleep peacefully?" The cat rasped in a tired, female voice.

"Hello, Meadowbreeze," Silverfeather called into the den. "These are my kits, they want to meet you and Stormclaw."

Meadowbreeze looked in Silverfeather's direction, her ears pricked. Wildkit saw in the faint sunlight the gleam of the elder's amber eyes and pale brown tabby-and-white pelt. Another cat dozed next to her, but awoke with a prod from Meadowbreeze's pelt. "Wake up, sleepypaws. We have visitors."

Stormclaw blinked sleepily at Wildkit and Ashkit, who were standing sheepishly at the entrance. His dark gray fur reminded Wildkit of Graystorm. Were they kin? Stormclaw let out a raspy purr and beckoned the two kits foreword with his tail.

Silverfeather nudged Wildkit and Ashkit into the den, though Wildkit felt like her paws were made of stone. These were one of the most highly respected cats in the Clan… how should they act? Walk up and meow hello? Dip their heads? Wildkit hastily bowed her head, Ashkit copying quickly.

Meadowbreeze let out a hoarse purr. "It's alright, kits, we don't bite. If you're anything like your mother, I wouldn't have a reason to!"

Wildkit padded over to the two old cats, not at all sure what to say. Ashkit followed behind, her ears flat. Stormclaw rolled his eyes.

"They're always like this," He mewed, exasperated, "Terrified of older cats. Anyway, Silverfeather, have you or your kits seen Torncloud? He was supposed to be here with mouse bile a while ago, and this tick on my back isn't getting any smaller."

Silverfeather shook her head. "No, in fact, I haven't. Kits, please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ashkit!" Ashkit bubbled immediately. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

"I'm…. I'm Wildkit," Wildkit muttered.

"Wildkit and Ashkit… two lovely names." Meadowbreeze replied, her gaze warm. Wildkit felt her shyness around the two cats melt at the praise of her name. If only Petalspots thought her name was weird, then she'd be fine.

"I dunno… isn't Wildkit—" Stormclaw began, but was cut off from an icy glare from Silverfeather. "A good name! A very, very good name!"

Silverfeather narrowed her eyes and Stormclaw, Wildkit flinching back from the elders, her shyness returning. Why couldn't she have a normal name like Dapplekit or Spottedkit?

A tall, wiry gray-and-white tom padded into the den, holding in his jaws a stick that was dripping with a foul-smelling liquid. Hailpaw, holding a bundle of leaves in his jaws, followed, ignoring Wildkit and Ashkit. Wildkit ran to Silverfeather, who was backing out of the den. Ashkit followed, looking a little grudging.

"Come, little ones, it's time to head back," Silverfeather meowed, her voice tired and strained.

"Momma, why do other cats think my name is bad? What's… _untamable_?" Wildkit asked as they padded back to the nursery.

"Never you mind them," Silverfeather replied, flicking her tail in dismissal. She paused at the den entrance suddenly, her ears pricked and eyes alert. Silverfeather sniffed the air, then flicked her tail. "Fear-scent."

Ashkit and Wildkit tasted the air, but smelled only other cats and the forest. "Momma, I—" Ashkit began, but was cut off by a loud yowl.

Four cats streaked down the ravine, their eyes wild and their claws scraping against stone. Wildkit recognized the patrol, with Bluestripe in the lead and Volenose bringing up the rear. With a start, she saw that Bluestripe's flank was dark with blood. A huge pale tabby with dark stripes bolted out from under the curtain of lichen that concealed a cave in the large boulder, his hackles bristling.

"What is it?" The tabby demanded as Bluestripe skidded to a halt, the blue-gray tom's sides heaving.

"WindClan… WindClan stole our prey and attacked me!" Bluestripe gasped out, his eyes wide with shock and fear. "They told me that this—" Bluestripe nodded quickly at his bloody flank, "Was a warning. They said if we didn't give up hunting grounds, that they would declare war!"

Silverfeather gasped, while the Clan muttered to themselves. Wildkit blinked. "War? Momma, what's war?"

Shaking her head, Silverfeather replied, "It's a terrible thing that tears a Clan apart, in more ways than one."

~*~

**0_o longness… anyway, there will be more action next time, promise! Cliffhanger… muhahahaaaa…**


	4. Just like Fuzzykit

Chapter 2

Wildkit stretched, letting the sunlight warm her fur. It had grown sleek in the past five moons, and other cats began to comment on how much she was shaped like her mother. Her eyes had turned a beautiful moss-gold. Ashkit had grown as well, but was much smaller than her sister, with sturdier limbs and hazel eyes. Wildkit yawned loudly, then turned back to her mother. Silverfeather looked so peaceful… would it be right to wake her? If she just played outside of the nursery…

"Hey, Wildkit!" Ashkit called. Wildkit jumped, her fur on end with surprise. Ashkit laughed and nodded in the direction of the clearing. "Come on! Let's go explore!"

Wildkit rolled her eyes and trotted out of the den after her wayward sister. Ashkit had already knocked over a stack of herbs when Torncloud wasn't watching, managed to spill water she had collected in a leaf all over Bluestripe, who had barely recovered from his injury with his life, and was caught trying to climb the ravine.

"Explore what? We've played in every corner of this camp, even the medicine den, thanks to you." Wildkit replied, bored. It was true, there was nothing to do anymore. They'd be apprentices in a moon, and they had played every game they could think of.

"Yeah," Ashkit mewed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And? What haven't we seen yet?"

"If you're talking about the forest—"

"Oh, yes!" Ashkit replied, barely containing her excitement. She glanced into the den, then continued, in a much lower voice, "We'll only be a minute!"

"But what if a fox gets us? Or worse, a WindClan cat?" Wildkit fretted. The threat of war had cast an ominous shadow over the Clan, even the youngest apprentice, Goldenpaw, was dealing with a workload of fighting training. ThunderClan received no further threats, though, from the rival Clan, only bits of half-eaten prey were found. Even at Gatherings, the WindClan cats avoided the others, and their haughty leader, Burntstar, refused to speak of the prey-stealing and the attack on Bluestripe.

Clan life still continued; however. Shrewpelt had given birth to three healthy kits two moons ago, Emberkit, Icekit, and Robinkit. Emberkit, a bright ginger tom, was constantly trying to imitate Ashkit, much to the Clan's dismay. Icekit, a pure white she-cat, was much more controlled, obviously trying to impress the warriors. Robinkit, a brown tabby she-cat with white paws, was the klutzy one, always tripping over her own paws and tail. Maplekit, Russetkit, and Owlkit had become very playful, often batting other cat's tails around, trying to see who can run away from an angry Clanmate faster.

Goldenpaw had become an apprentice around the same time Shrewpelt's kits were born, given Poppyleaf for a mentor by Falconstar. Cherryfur seemed elated to be back in the warrior's den. The elders fretted over the coming leaf-bare, much to the annoyance of the Clan deputy, Yewleaf. Wildkit was a little grateful for Yewleaf's name, at least Wildkit wasn't the only one with an odd name.

Wildkit glanced around the camp. It was sunhigh, and cats were milling around the camp, sharing tongues. Wildkit saw Goldenpaw playing with another apprentice who looked much older, a cream she-cat. Goldenpaw and the cream she-cat were play-fighting noisily, attracting the attention of many of the warriors. The other cats were either wrapped up in gossiping or napping.

"But it's sunhigh! Don't you think _someone_ will hear us leave?" Wildkit meowed.

Ashkit's eyes flashed again. "I found a secret exit behind the nursery! No one will know, we'll be back before anyone notices!"

"Knowing you, we'll stay out there until sunhigh tomorrow." Wildkit sighed. "No, I'm not going."

"Please? C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Ashkit pleaded.

"Aside from getting mangled by a fox? Or a badger? Or getting bitten by an adder? Or getting lost? Or getting _found_ and getting into _huge_ trouble?" Wildkit replied.

"Okay, but what're the odds?" Ashkit laughed, "We'll stay within sight of the gorse wall!"

Wildkit looked at her paws. It _was_ tempting to go into the forest, but what if they were caught? Or worse, killed? "You promise we'll stay near the wall?" She asked warily.

Ashkit nodded. "Yep, I promise. Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…" Wildkit hesitated. She still remembered the elder's tale of Fuzzykit, who strayed away from camp and was eaten by a fox before the warriors could save her.

"If you're thinking about that dumb elder's tale," Ashkit snapped, "Then don't worry. We'll outsmart any old fox that comes our way."

Wildkit flinched; sometimes Ashkit seemed able to read her mind. Looking around, she could see that several of the warriors had left for patrol, and the few remaining were chatting or napping. Turning back to her sister, she mewed grudgingly, "Alright, but we'll be back before nightfall, promise?"

"Promise!" Ashkit meowed, looking pleased with herself. "Come on, I'll show you the exit I found!"

Wildkit glanced around once more, no one was looking. She stared into Ashkit's excited, hazel eyes evenly and replied, "Show me."

~*~

Pebbles clattered down the slope as Ashkit hauled herself up the boulder. Wildkit followed, glaring after her sister. Ashkit's pelt was thick and clumped with dust, and Wildkit's fur was clogged with grime from trekking through the dusty Greenleaf forest. Ashkit had promised they'd stay within sight of the gorse wall, but they had strayed farther and farther from the camp until they had reached a dry, barren clearing dotted with boulders and caves.

Wildkit had tried to go back, but after a while she realized she was lost. The forest, though alive with sounds, sights, and smells, seemed dark and dangerous, as if something was waiting to pounce in the darkness. Wildkit flattened her ears and backed over to where Ashkit was trying to climb onto a boulder.

"Ashkit…" Wildkit muttered, "Can we go back to camp now? I don't like this place."

"You worry too much!" Ashkit laughed, managing to haul herself onto the rock. "We'll go back after I reach the top."

Wildkit's fur began to bristle. "Please, Ashkit! I really don't like this place!"

Ashkit was already three boulders up, laughing. "Wildkit, lighten up. We're on an adventure!" Wildkit glanced behind her at the forest, then followed her sister up the rocks, uneasiness making her throat feel tight. Ashkit was climbing clumsily onto a boulder, on which sat an odd tan coil. Wildkit blinked, why was that thing familiar? Suddenly, Wildkit remembered a story Meadowbreeze had told her only a half-moon ago.

"Fuzzykit made it to Snakerocks, where she was about to step on an odd coil. The coil unfurled, revealing it to be a deadly adder, whose glittering fangs glinted in the sunlight," Meadowbreeze had said, "One bite could kill a kit instantly."

Wildkit jolted back to reality, staring up at her sister. Ashkit's paws were right next to the coil, one end of which was rising slowly, revealing a diamond-shaped head and dark, cold eyes. Wildkit yowled a warning, and Ashkit's head swiveled in the adder's direction. Ashkit screamed and reared, raising her paws out of reach of the adder's fangs as it lunged. The snake's mouth closed over air, and Wildkit breathed a sigh of relief.

Then her heart lurched. Ashkit's hind paws were too close to the edge, and as she leaned back, she began to unbalance. The ground beneath Ashkit's hind paws crumbled, and the gray kit was sent plummeting down to the hard, dry ground.

"No! Ashkit!" Wildkit yowled, leaping over to the edge of the rock she stood on, lashing her forepaws desperately, trying to grab her sister as Ashkit fell. Ashkit's paws brushed Wildkit's, but the gray tabby was gone before Wildkit could get a grip. Yowling, Ashkit crashed into the dirt with a sickening crack.

"Ashkit!" Wildkit screamed, leaping haphazardly down the rocks, desperation in her mew. "You can't be dead! You can't be!"

Ashkit did not reply, only lay there, her left paw held awkwardly beneath her body. Wildkit ran over to her, choking down a loud wail of sorrow. Ashkit couldn't be dead. She couldn't she couldn't she couldn't…

Wildkit nudged her sister with her muzzle, and Ashkit let out a faint mewl. "Thank StarClan!" Wildkit exclaimed, then licked her sister's cheek fiercely. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Ashkit only groaned and stirred slightly. Wildkit stared at her, shock numbing her paws. This couldn't be happening. Wildkit ran over to Ashkit's other side, trying to nudge her to her paws. As Wildkit's nose touched Ashkit's left paw, Ashkit let out a loud scream of pain. Wildkit stared at her in horror, then backed away. What could she do? Ashkit wasn't getting up… maybe she could put an herb on it that would make her paw better. But she didn't know how to use herbs… Wildkit's breathing began to quicken until, finally, she let out a loud wail.

"Help!" She screamed into the forest. A cricket responded with one lonely chirp. "Somebody! Help!"

Wildkit peered into the forest, but no cat answered her call. Sniffling, Wildkit turned back to her sister. Padding over to her slowly, Wildkit lay down next to her, her head resting on Ashkit's shoulders. Ashkit mewed weakly, and her tail flicked.

"It'll be okay, Ashkit," Wildkit meowed, more to herself than Ashkit, "Torncloud will fix you, make you better. You'll be okay."

Wildkit did not know how long she lay beside her sister, grief welling up in her chest, making her throat ache much worse than before. The day became cooler and cooler as the sun ran along the sky. Finally, after Wildkit's eyes were fluttering towards sleep, a loud yowl sounded from the darkening undergrowth.

"I found them! Foxtail, Poppyleaf, I found them!" A she-cat's voice called, then followed by the sound of paw steps in the direction of the rocky clearing where Wildkit and Ashkit lay.

"What are they doing at Snakerocks?" Wildkit recognized Poppyleaf's meow.

"I hope they weren't bitten," The first voice said worriedly. Wildkit now recognized Volenose.

"Stupid kits, causing this much trouble, I bet they're building a little den for themselves somewhere." Foxtail's meow echoed through the forest.

Wildkit flinched. Did they really cause so much trouble? And now Ashkit was hurt…

Blinking open her eyes, Wildkit saw Volenose and Poppyleaf leap into the clearing. Volenose stopped short, her green eyes wide with horror. Poppyleaf didn't see Ashkit at first, but followed Volenose's gaze until she wore the same expression. Foxtail followed quietly, then halted beside the other two queens.

"Oh, my StarClan," Volenose murmured. She padded over to Wildkit and Ashkit quietly, her eyes clouded with worry. "What happened?"

Wildkit sniffled, then managed to get out, "There was an adder, and Ashkit didn't see it until it attacked, and she jumped back, and fell, and now she won't get up!"

Poppyleaf ran over, then sniffed Ashkit. Sighing with relief, she meowed, "She's alive, though she banged that paw up pretty good."

"It looks like she broke it," Foxtail meowed from a ways away.

"Will she be okay?" Wildkit mewed faintly. Terror coursed through her veins at the thought of losing her sister.

"We'll bring her to Torncloud, he may be able to help her." Volenose murmured. Wildkit's eyes widened at the word _may_. Volenose saw her expression, then backtracked quickly. "It's not that bad, she could have ended up much worse, but we have to get her to camp. Can you walk?"

Wildkit nodded then rose slowly to her paws, which suddenly felt like they were made of stone. Volenose lifted Ashkit by the scruff, and Poppyleaf moved in next to Wildkit, allowing her to lean against her flank. Wildkit was grateful of her warm presence, but it did not help the fact that Ashkit was injured. What if she would never get up again? What if she _died_?

As they neared the ravine, Ashkit passed out. Wildkit felt horrible, if she had warned Ashkit sooner… then she may have helped her. Wildkit would give anything to do it over again, to save her sister from that horrible fall. She barely noticed as they passed through the gorse tunnel, barely heard the excited yowls and then gasps for horror as the Clan saw Ashkit's limp body.

Silverfeather was grooming herself by the nursery, her silver pelt sleek and shiny. Silverfeather looked up, her ears pricked. Wildkit couldn't meet her gaze as Silverfeather shrieked in shock and grief. Her mother bolted to Volenose, who had laid Ashkit gently onto the ground. Volenose backed away, lowering her head respectfully. Silverfeather licked Ashkit's face desperately, fear scent pouring off of her pelt in waves.

After realizing that licking wouldn't wake her daughter up, Silverfeather stared into Volenose's eyes, her gaze burning with desperation. "What happened to her?" Louder, she added, "_What happened to my daughter?_"

Wildkit stared at her paws again, her ears burning with shame. "She fell," She mewed simply.

Silverfeather blinked at Wildkit as if not registering her at first, then her gaze softened and she swept her tail around Wildkit, drawing her over to her warm flank. Much more calmly, she meowed, "Please, Wildkit, I have to know. Please tell me what happened."

Wildkit looked up into her mother's blue eyes, worried. Would Silverfeather blame her for Ashkit's fall?

"Go on," Volenose murmured.

Wildkit gulped, then stammered, "She… she wanted to explore the forest, and I said yes, Ashkit said we'd only be by the camp wall, but we got farther and farther out. We got to this place with lots of rocks—"

"—Snakerocks," Poppyleaf interjected, then was cut of by a menacing look from Silverfeather.

"Yeah, that place. Ashkit started climbing, and I remembered a story about adders, and there was one right in front of her, and it attacked, and she jumped back, and she fell. Foxtail said she broke her paw." Wildkit looked up at her mother, pleading. "I'm really sorry!"

Silverfeather was staring at Ashkit, her face drawn. Turning back to Wildkit, she sighed and licked her between the ears, mewing, "I know it wasn't your fault, little one."

"Her paw really isn't that bad," Volenose meowed, "But it is painful. Wildkit," Volenose said suddenly, making Wildkit jump, "Please go fetch Torncloud. Hurry, we need to get Ashkit treated."

Wildkit hesitated, then bolted off to the fern tunnel, feeling as if her paws had grown wings. She needed to get help for Ashkit… She ran through the fern tunnel faster than ever before, even when Hailpaw had chased them out after they had knocked over a stack of herbs. Torncloud was folding a leaf wrap when Wildkit barreled into him, sending the herbs flying.

"Wildkit!" Torncloud hissed, batting her away. "Why can't you kits ever _walk_?" The anger fell from his face as he saw Wildkit's fluffed up fur and wild eyes. "What happened?"

"Ashkit fell and broke her paw!" Wildkit mewed rapidly, bouncing on her feet. "She fell asleep and won't wake up!"

Torncloud nodded, then called into his den for Hailpaw. The gray apprentice trotted out of the den leisurely, then halted. "Hailpaw," Torncloud meowed in a firm voice, "This is your first major job, go prepare some poppy seed, comfrey root, and thyme leaves. When you're done, get some oak leaves and some sticks that would make a good splint."

Wildkit wondered how Hailpaw could collect all that, but didn't argue. Torncloud ran to the fern tunnel, then glanced back and meowed, "Where is she?"

"We brought her back to camp," Wildkit replied, then dashed past him and down the tunnel once more. "This way!"

She didn't glance back to see if Torncloud was following, but continued to run. As she exited the tunnel, she saw that most of the Clan were gathered around Ashkit. _Go away! _Wildkit thought angrily. She didn't want so many cats gawking over Ashkit's paw. She could see Falconstar, the huge light brown tabby with darker stripes, standing by her, meowing quietly to Silverfeather, who was trembling. Yewleaf stood beside them, her amber eyes expressionless. Bits of leaves and moss were clinging to her black-and-white pelt, revealing she had just been out in the forest.

Beside her were the other queens and their kits, looking shocked. Many warriors sat nearby, craning their necks to see who had gotten hurt. One, a dark gray tom with blue eyes, nudged Silverfeather quietly and murmured something in her ear. Silverfeather closed her eyes and pressed against him. The Clan cats parted for Wildkit and Torncloud. Wildkit bounded over to her mother and sat beside her, watching Torncloud intently. _Please make it, Ashkit, please, please, please…_

Torncloud beckoned into the crowd, and a gray-and-white she-cat with darker flecks trotted over. Wildkit was surprised at how much she looked like Torncloud. Maybe she was his littermate? Torncloud grabbed and lifted Ashkit's head and shoulders by her scruff, while the she-cat ducked under her body and lifted her hind legs over her shoulders. Torncloud and the she-cat padded over to the fern tunnel and vanished through it.

"What are they going to do?" Wildkit murmured weakly, terrified.

Silverfeather licked her cheek consolingly. "They'll make her better, you'll see."

"Will they fix her paw?" Wildkit asked.

Silverfeather's silence told Wildkit enough. Ashkit would never fully heal.

~*~

Images swirled in the darkness, a cat climbing the rocks, a fluffy white kit being chased by a fox through a forest of brambles, a sleek silver tabby crouching over the limp body of a small young cat, of an adder lunging from a bottomless pit. The strongest flashed into her view, of a large brown-and-white tabby tom padding off into the forest, a young she-cat by his side, her tail twined with his.

Wildkit woke with a start. She blinked in the bright morning sunlight, the sun must have just risen, for dew clung to her whiskers. This wasn't the nursery, though she could feel Silverfeather's curled form beside hers. Suddenly she remembered; Ashkit had broken her paw. She had not yet woken up. Wildkit had chosen to sleep in the medicine cat den along with Silverfeather, not for comfort, but so she could watch her sister. Wildkit could still not bear the idea of losing Ashkit.

Ashkit stirred in her sleep. Wildkit nudged Silverfeather with her paw, mewing, "I think she's waking up!"

Silverfeather yawned and flicked her ears sleepily, then her eyes widened as she realized what Wildkit had said. She sat bolt upright immediately, staring intently at Ashkit, who's eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Torncloud!" Silverfeather yowled. "She's awake!"

Instantly the medicine cat was at her side with a large bundle of herbs. Wildkit glanced at Ashkit's paw, which had been wrapped firmly in a leaf and bound with sticks into something Torncloud and Hailpaw called a 'splint', which they said would prevent her from moving her paw while it healed. Apparently they had been unable to do anything more than that, for a cat who has blacked out could not chew up the herbs needed to ease the pain and calm her nerves.

Ashkit grunted, then her eyes opened slowly. She looked dazed at first, then her gaze rose to first, Torncloud, then Hailpaw, then Silverfeather, and then Wildkit. Grunting again, Ashkit turned her head over to face Wildkit.

"Wha' happened?" She mumbled, her voice slurred with pain.

Wildkit licked her sister's cheek quickly, then was pushed aside by Silverfeather, who smothered her daughter in licks and nuzzles. Torncloud cleared his throat loudly, and Silverfeather backed away, looking sheepish.

"She needs treatment," Torncloud meowed. To Ashkit he said, "You fell, but I'm doing the best I can to help."

"Why does my paw feel stiff?" Ashkit mewed, lifting her left leg slightly. When she saw her paw, cocked at an odd angle and twisted off to the side, she let out a low moan and collapsed onto her bedding. "I can't be a warrior now, can I?"

"Now Ashkit—" Torncloud murmured.

Ashkit fixed him with a fierce glare and meowed firmly, "Tell me, and don't lie just because I'm a kit. _Tell me the truth_."

Hailpaw looked away, Silverfeather's eyes glistened with pain, Torncloud took a deep breath, and Wildkit's heart ached. Obviously reluctantly, Torncloud meowed evenly, "I'm afraid that your paw will never fully heal, and you can never be a warrior."

Ashkit closed her eyes, then sighed, staring at her crippled paw. "I'm sorry I escaped camp." She murmured.

"I should have stopped you!" Wildkit mewed suddenly, not caring that the others were staring at her. "It's my fault."

"I persuaded you to go," Ashkit replied, her voice dull and emotionless. Wildkit was scared by her tone and her blank gaze. What happened to the lively sister she used to have?

"But I should have warned you sooner!" Wildkit protested, her mew rising to a wail. "You would have seen the snake then, and then you would have climbed down…"

"No." Ashkit meowed. "It was my fault for even suggesting leaving camp. I don't blame anyone but me for my paw." To Torncloud, she asked, "But what will happen? If I can't be a warrior, and if you already have an apprentice, then what will I be able to do?"

"Your paw will always hinder your ability to hunt and fight." Torncloud admitted, "And I already do have Hailpaw."

"Stop repeating what I just said!" Ashkit growled, her fur bristling. "Will I have to become an elder, because I'll throw myself off of the highest boulder at Snakerocks if that happens, and I'd make sure I'd land on my neck."

Torncloud sighed and brushed Ashkit's shoulder with his tail tip. Ashkit shied away, baring her teeth. Torncloud drew his tail back, murmuring slowly, "I don't know, it's up to Falconstar to decide."

Ashkit narrowed her eyes, trying to tell if Torncloud was not telling her the full story or not, but apparently she detected no deception, so she lay her head on her right paw, closing her eyes. Wordlessly, Torncloud pushed two small, black seeds towards her, then applied a recently-chewed root pulp to her paw. Ashkit flinched, then relaxed after a moment of Torncloud pressing the wad onto her broken paw. Wildkit's throat ached again, and she sat down beside her sister once more. Ashkit let out a raspy purr, then lapped up the seeds. When she had swallowed those, she leaned against Wildkit and let out another purr, this time stronger but sleepy.

"She needs rest," Torncloud meowed. "As do you two. You'd better get back to your nests, I'll watch her and wake you if it gets any worse."

Wildkit glanced at Ashkit, who had fallen asleep once more. Silverfeather licked her comfortingly, then padded out of the den, her tail dragging on the ground. Wildkit glanced back at Ashkit before padding out of the den after Silverfeather. If Ashkit couldn't be a warrior or a medicine cat, then what would Falconstar decide for her? Thunder growled in the distance, and a cold breeze ruffled Wildkit's fur, making her shiver. It was as if even the weather was upset over Ashkit's fall.


End file.
